


The Tale of Two Kings

by Artwert124



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I guess more tags to come, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwert124/pseuds/Artwert124
Summary: Prince Kie and Prince Ike, neither yet have secured the throne. What happens when a mysterious stranger comes to steal an ancient weapon, and what of the Kings Tournament. Visit a dark world of magic and mystery as we dive head first into a twisting tale of heartbreak and family, and learn what it really takes to become a King.





	The Tale of Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little project im starting. I hope you enjoy

The stomping of the young prince's feet could be heard from a mile away. The staff of the castle quickly fled from his wake. All accept one unfortunate soul who hadn't yet mustered up the courage to move. The Prince descended upon her quickly.

"You there! SERVANT! Where is my brother he was supposed to be in the plaza for training fifteen minutes ago." The future king shouted. The young maid shivered at his cold tone.

"M-master Kie is outside in g-garden, Master Ike." The young maid stuttered under his gaze. The young prince, known as Ike, grunted in response. The maid supposed it was his form of a thank you. Master Ike quickly departed on his walk to the garden.

                                   . . .

Kie sat patiently in the garden, waiting for his brother to come barging in. The older boy knew his brother would eventually come and fetch him for some ludicrous training or sparring match. Kie took another sip of his tea, sighing in content. He loved the garden. It was the southernmost part of the castle. Away from his abounded room and the training plaza, away from the room that shows his father's constant absence. Far enough from the room the room where his mother took her final breath, and most importantly it far away from his father's study. Kie hated his study. It was a place of betrayal. It was the place where... Kie took another sip of his tea pushing away the thoughts budding in head.

Kie took in a deep breath taking in the scents of the different plants growing around him. That was another reason why he loved the garden so much. It was full of life unlike his home. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping and the bees buzzing. The wind ruffling the tree leaves. The sound of feet stomping towards him.

 Kie opened his eyes meeting the intense and angry gaze of his younger brother. Kie stared at his brother and waited for scolding to commence.

"You were supposed to be at the training plaza twenty minutes ago!" Kie sighed as he watch his brother pace and flail his arms in an aggravated manner.

"Seriously Kie this is the fifth time this week! I understand you don't like fighting, but you do want to be king don't you. The tournament of the kings is only two years away, on your eighteenth birthday. Yet you still refuse to practice your sword fighting or bow work. NO! You would rather slack around the Garden playing with birdies!" Ike stopped abruptly and glared at the ground. Kie raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden silence. A minute passed before Ike raised his head and met Kie's gaze. Ike opened his mouth to say something-

BANG

Ike immediately reached for his sword. Ki however calmly stood up from where he was sitting. A servant ran into the room face flushed and eyes wide with fear. He quickly bent over in a bow, nearly tripping over himself in his rush.

"Master Ike, Master Kie we need your assistance t-there is a t-thief in your fathers study."

That was all Ike needed to hear as he was off in a flash towards the study. Kie however moved in a much more tamed manner. He picked up his bow and his quiver of arrows and made his way after his brother.

"Ike calm down, you know it is probably a drill ordered by father." Kie called after his brother. Ike on his part ignored his brother as speedily made his way. He rounded the corner to the study only to be sharply pulled back by his brother. Ike turned around to yell at his brother but froze at the look in his eyes. It was a look he hadn't seen since they were children. Kie looked serious. Just as Ike thought that a red beam of light burst through the corridor he was just in. Ike felt the heat radiating of the light and he knew the spot he had just been standing was nothing but a crater.

"Stay here!" Kie said, no demanded.

For the first time in a long time Ike actually felt like a younger brother.

He watched his brother jump over the hole in the floor and into the corridor where the thief stayed. Ike stood frozen in shock. That was magic, the thief had used magic and now Kie is trying to fight him. The young prince snapped out of his shock at that thought. Kie was trying to beat a magic user one on one. Ike quickly jumped over the crater and into the hall.

His brother was moving with an agility he had never seen, knocking of arrows in quick succession and dodging beams of light like it was nothing. That however was not the thing that caught Ike's eye. Thrown around the hallway were soldiers of the royal guard. Men and women Ike had trained with now lay dead due to one person. Ike looked up at the thief. Minus the magic, he didn't look like much. He was skinny almost to the point of being unhealthy. Although most of him was hidden under a thick robe Ike could see scars running along exposed skin. His skin was darker than Ike's coffee colored own and he could only assume the magic user wasn't Protestian. The thief met Ike's own and he couldn't help but gasp, his eyes were a startling green. Yes he definitely wasn't Protestian. 

Most Protestian eyes were a deep brown like his bothers'; in fact Ike was the only Protestian known to have an eye color other than brown. Ike's eyes were blue.

The non Protestian muttered something pointing a finger at him. The hairs on Ike arm all stood up at once. There was the smell of smoke and with a flash a giant tiger stood next the thief. Ike gaped at it, he suddenly felt less impressed by the magic user. The jungle cat was pink, a hot pink. Ike gripped his sword. Was this some kind of sick joke? The person who just killed a chunk of the royal guard is now sending an overgrown pink kitten to fight him. The cat growled at him as if sensing his distaste and lunged.

Ike took the tiger head on. Dodging a giant paw that swatted at him and making a quick swipe with his sword. The cat, despite its underwhelming appearance, was much more graceful than Ike originally thought as it sidestepped his blade and parried with an attack of its own. They continued on like this, dodging, parrying. Years of training was the only thing keeping Ike alive. It was sometime before Ike saw an opening, a misstep made by the tiger. He rushed it hoping to catch the giant abomination off guard. This of course did not go as planned. The cat quickly recovered and merely swatted him with a paw and threw him against a wall. Ike groaned as he watched the predator come closer. He let his eyes slipped close for a second. A yowl quickly forced his eyes open. An arrow had embedded itself into the tigers shoulder. Ike watched with a mix of fascination and horror as the tiger slowly evaporated into mist.

"Ike! I told you stay there. Why don't you listen?" His dear brother had somehow managed to beat the magic user. He forced the magic user down holding his hands in a bruising grip. Kie grunted as the thief struggled to get loose.

"Since you seem so antsy to move you can go get the remainder of the guard from the training plaza!" Kie called to him. Ike nodded mutely and ran off to find what was left the royal guards.

. . .

Kie held the thief tightly as his brother followed his orders. A part of him was telling him to follow his little brother to make sure he actually listened, but currently he had other problems to deal with. 

"If you had half a brain you would stop moving." He growled as the person underneath him shifted again. The thief however was not deterred as they continued to move with an absolute resolve. Kie tightened his grip on their wrist tugging slightly. A silent warning that he would break their wrist, the person seemed to understand as they slowed down their wiggling.

"Do not make this harder on yourself!" He muttered softly. "With all the damage you've done to the castle, you have no doubt enraged my father. Persistence in escape will do nothing to quell his anger." The thief halted their movement all together, still not responding.

They sat in hostile silence until the tell-tale footsteps of his brother and the rest of his men came upon them. Even still Kie did not release his grip instead he tightened it turning the bruising grip into a crushing one. The thief made a noise Kie could only interrupt as a whimper. He quickly snuffed out the small trace of pity he felt for them. They were a murderer. He pulled them up roughly, passing them off quickly to a guard.

The guard held the magic user cautiously. Kie gripped her hood, sharply ripping it off. Behind him his brother gasps sharply. Molten brown eyes stared into cold emerald and Kie could barely suppress the shiver that ran through him.

"He's a girl!" Ike voiced indignant. "Not only that she's Dystian." Kie could only stare at the young girl. That's right young, no older than him or Ike. Bright green eyes, so different from his, and even brighter fiery red hair. She turned her eyes away harshly, staring at the ground with vigor.

"If you're going to kill me, do us both a favor and make it quickly." Her voice was horse as if she hadn't talked in a long time. Kie couldn't help but feel some sadness for her; no matter how he looked at it she seemed more like victim than he would like to admit, especially if the scars had anything to say about it.

"Guards take her to the dungeons." Kie could feel Ike come up beside him and honestly didn't blame him for his rash words he was about to say.

"What do you mean dungeons? Kie have you lost your mind a death sentence is obviously meant to be placed! She just MURDERED part of the guard!" Kie was so tempted to listen to his brother, but then he looked into those intelligent eyes and he just... couldn't. Besides neither he nor Ike actually had the power to unleash a death sentence.

"Ike that is quite enough. Father will decide what to do with her." Kie muttered, Ike bristled next to him but stood down. He stalked away muttering under his breath. Kie followed after the guards that held the girl to the dungeon.

. . .

"Leave us." Kie commanded as they reached the cell of their new prisoner. They did as commanded. The girl wrinkled her nose at her new "home". Kie couldn't blame her there wasn't much to the room. It was a small square room with one light source, a small glass window etched into 24 inch thick steel door. It sadly happens to be the only magic proof room they had. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kie decided to try and break the ice.

"So... you can use magic." The key word was try. The girl sat silent in front him for a full minute and with a dejected sigh Kie realized she probably didn't want to talk to the person who had caught her. Kie was about to stand when the girl suddenly spoke

"I can, however it's something I wish not to speak about." Kie blinked in confusion. She had actually responded. That was... unexpected. He grinned in slight excitement, perhaps his plan would actually play out.

"Ah, I apologize; I have heard the process to obtaining magic is quite painful. I completely understand if you do wish to engage me in such a tale, moreover that was not what I was wishing to speak to you about. I have a proposition for you." The girl raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. Perhaps he had come on a bit strong there. He smiled hoping to not let his nervousness show

"It is quite simple really. In exchange for you freedom you do something for me." He paused trying to find the right words to explain his idea to her. "When you 'escape' you cause a distraction of sorts. Make noise, be loud. And run toward the west wing exit instead of the south. That is all I request." Kie looked up meeting her eyes. He was not surprised to find confusion laced with a tiny bit of fear. Kie was however shocked to see the flash of excitement.

"Why? What do you have to gain Princey?" The sorceress asked with a smirk. Kie frowned at that smirk, it was devious. He decided then that he didn't like it.

"That is of no concern to you, I more interested in your answer." Her smirk faded at his reply instead replaced by barely hidden disdain. Kie felt, however that it wasn't actually for him, it was more for being left in the dark. She mumbled something under her breath, Kie couldn't hear exactly what, but it sounded like 'should we trust him.' He was beginning to wonder how exactly sane this girl was, storming a royal palace and now talking to herself. He was startled out of thoughts by her reply

"Alright Prince Kie, you have my help." Kie was slightly unlevered by the fact she knew his name, but quickly realized that there was no point in asking as they had reached the end of their conversation. With a sharp nod he quickly removed himself from the cell and headed to the kitchen.


End file.
